De Nuevo
by DarkEnforzer
Summary: Mi tiempo y todo lo demas no tenian precio, pero para ella... era todo lo contrario.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, por favor vean su obra original.

* * *

><p><em>Una relación… yo la llamaría una desesperación. Mi tiempo, mi dinero, mi libertad… si tener una relación costaba tanto, nunca hubiera tenido una. Cuatro años de lo mismo estuve en una "desesperación", y ahora al fin se había acabado.<em>

_Desde el principio le confesé mis sentimientos, y no le mentí. Yo sabía que ella había sufrido por el amor en el pasado. Y no quería que pasara lo mismo conmigo. Ella me acepto con el tiempo. Y fuimos muy felices, o eso creí._

_Ahora quería todo lo que tenía antes de vuelta, mi tiempo, mi dinero, todo._

_Recuerdo la manera en la que me sonreía, como besaba mi mejilla con afecto, su cabello con olor a mil fresas… todo. No había nada de esa mujer que yo no supiera…_

_Y ahora se había ido…_

_Ella era la chica más hermosa que jamás haya visto en mi vida, y también una de las más estrictas y mandonas._

_Ella lo era todo para mí. Nunca había conocido alguien que me afectara tanto. No, nunca antes… ni nunca después. _

_Ella había hecho mucho por nosotros, pero pensé que una relación no era de mi estilo. No, yo no estaba hecho para eso._

Sonreí mientras subía las escaleras hacia nuestro apartamento, con las llaves en la mano, dispuesto a abrir la puerta, y fui recibido por un extraño olor que provenía de adentro.

Abrí la puerta y supe de inmediatamente lo que era, - Erza, ¿estás haciendo curry hoy?-

Ella se volteo a verme, con sus hermosos ojos miel abiertos de la sorpresa, - ¿Gray?,- estaba cenando sola en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Hiciste suficiente para mí?-

- Ah…- ella me miro confundida – si hay suficiente, pero…-

Camine hacia la estufa, donde una olla estaba, levante la tapa y olí el interior. Mi nariz de inmediato sufrió las consecuencias, esto tenía demasiado picante para mis gustos y también tenía ¿azúcar? Y ¿salsa de tomate? Ella siempre hacia esto, a pesar de que era una excelente cocinera tenía la tendencia de hacer esta clase de experimentos.

-¡Wow! Esto no es curry…-

- Es una combinación de curry- ella miro sus manos – le agregue azúcar, fresas y salsa de tomate-

¿Ahora entienden de lo que hablo?

- Erza, dejemos de hacer experimentos con la comida y hagamos algo comestible, ¿si?-

Ella no me contesto y siguió comiendo en su plato –sabe bien para mí-

Rodé los ojos y camine hacia el refrigerador por una bebida. Yo solo tomaba cerveza de la marca de Fairy Tail, así que esperaba encontrar unas latas, pero no había nada.

- Erza, ¿no compraste mi cerveza?-

- no, no compre- dejo su cuchara en la mesa y me miro – pero Gray…-

Me moví para buscar un plato en la alacena, tendría que soportar ese raro curry sin cerveza esta noche.

- Pero Gray, ¿no terminamos ya…? ¿Tú y yo?-

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, y yo solo seguí buscando en la alacena mi plato especial, ese que ella había comprado especialmente para mí.

-donde está el plato de el hombre de nieve?, no está en la alacena- me voltee y fruncí el ceño – ¿no me digas que lo estas usando? Vamos no hagas eso, es mío.-

Ella no me miro y solo se quedo viendo su cena.

- Sabes que yo solo lo uso para cenar -

Ella suspiro.

- ¿verdad?-

- Lo tire.- dijo finalmente.

Me empecé a reír mientras me acercaba a ella, esperando que estuviera bromeando.

- ¿Porque harías eso?- si conocía a Erza ella nunca haría eso – eso es malo Erza-chan.-

Un momento después ella me miro – ¡tú fuiste el que lo tiro Gray!-

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, en sus ojos se presenciaba la tristeza y la furia, y por sus orillas pude ver unas pequeñas lágrimas, que amenazaban con salir.

_¿Porque?_

- ¿No siempre te estabas quejando Gray?-

_¿Porque?_

- ¿Sobre el hombre de nieve?-

_¿Porque?_

- ¿Sobre la comida?-

_¿Porque?_

- ¿Sobre MI?-

_¿Lo hice?_

Me encontré a dos metros de distancia de ella. Quería saltar y abrazarla, pero no podía.

Los experimentos de Erza eran horrendos.

No, no solo el curry, sino varias cosas que hacía, y que no deberían ir juntas. Ella lo llamaba comida, pero yo sabía que esas cosas podían matar gente.

Luego estaba el plato de hombre de nieve. Era horrendo, tenía una bufanda, nariz de zanahoria, y una sonrosa idiota, ella lo compro porque le pareció lindo. Y me lo dio a mi porque, se parecía a mí, o eso fue lo que dijo.

- ¿Q-que haces?-

De repente me di cuenta que ya la tenía entre mis brazos, intentando quitarle su suéter. Erza Scarlet no era una mujer débil, eso todos lo sabían, pero Gray sabia como domarla, él solo y él. Trataba de besarla, pero ella solo esquivaba, era muy frustrante.

- ¿que acaso no terminamos?- ella seguía luchando entre mis brazos – ¿Gray?-

- ¿Me lo preguntas?-

Le quite el suéter que traía y lo arroje, cuando estaba a punto de romper el sostén, pude sentir como ella empezaba a llorar.

Me detuve.

Ella no se suponía que debía llorar.

Ella…

… Me amaba… ¿verdad?

- Erza – le roge – no llores por favor.-

- ¡Entonces detén esto!-

Ella deberás lloraba, yo la hice llorar, YO que me prometí a mi mismo que no quería verla llorar de nuevo.

-No es justo, Gray, tú fuiste el que termino conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Te hable tantas veces… quise verte… quería regresar contigo… quería arreglar las cosas. ¡Pero fuiste tú el que me rechazo!-

_Tenía razón..._

_Pero estaba equivocada…_

-Es por eso que yo…-

No la deje terminar, pues pose mis labios en ella de nuevo. La empuje hacia abajo, y volví a luchar con su sostén.

- ¡Gray! ¡Basta!- logro que me alejara de ella.

Aun seguía encima de ella, la pude ver su cara humedecida. Sus labios hinchados por el beso forzado. Se veía hermosa, como siempre.

No tenía nada inteligente que decir. Si fuera Jellal, tal vez tendría algo que decir en estas situaciones. Si fuera Jellal, tal vez no hubiera cometido ese horrible error.

No podía decir nada, así que volví a la acción, mis labios en su cuello listo para dejar mi marca en el, cuando dijo algo que me detuvo.

- ¿Que hay de tu libertad?-

_Si quería mi libertad._

- ¿Tu dinero?-

_Quería mi dinero._

- Tu tiempo.-

_Quería mi tiempo_

- ¡todo lo que perdiste!-

_Lo quería todo de regreso._

- Yo…- no tenía nada que decir –yo dije…-

- dijiste que era mucho para ti-

- Si pero…-

_¿No podía retractarme?_

Mire a sus ojos, ¿acaso la había herido de nuevo?.

- Tu dijiste…- no podía encontrar las palabras – que aun me querías, ¿verdad?-

Mordió su labio inferior – es cierto, pero…-

- ¡Dijiste que arreglarías todo para estar conmigo!-

- Dije eso, pero…-

Pude ver como se iba poner a llorar de nuevo, pero lo que no sabía es que yo también estaba luchando las lágrimas. Yo soy un hombre y no debo llorar...

Era **su** culpa… de ella…

-¿Porque? ¿Porque Erza?- apreté mi quijada con fuerza – ¿porque estas con otro hombre?-

Se sentó y me miro, con una mirada que no podía descifrar, parecía otra mujer, alguien más…

-Porque… tu dijiste que debíamos ver a otras personas, que ya te habías hartado de mi...-

- Pero… Pero…-

Ni siquiera yo podía entender porque había hecho eso, ¿Que quería? ¿Que necesitaba?

- No has encontrado a alguien más ¿verdad?- era raro oír su voz de este modo después de todo lo que ha pasado – ¿tienes miedo de no encontrar a alguien? Bueno no te preocupes, Gray, tu eres gran hombre estoy segura que…-

- ¡No es eso!- grite

Ella me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía tan fuerte, donde estaba la chica destrozada de hace solo diez días atrás…

_- ¿Gray como estas?-_

_La chica de la que había estado enamorado por tantos años me contactaba constantemente aunque ya habíamos terminado._

_- Yo… yo solo quiero oír tu voz…-_

_Todas las veces empezaba así, con algo tan estúpido como eso._

_- ¿Eso es todo?- pregunte frio y cortante, porque sabía que en el fondo solo iba a preguntar si podíamos arreglar las cosas._

_- ¡Ya te lo dije un millón de veces que lo superes!-_

_Y colgaba, como el gran idiota que soy…_

_Pero ella continuaba llamándome y enviándome mensajes, molestándome._

_Ella no sabía lo mucho que extrañaba a mi viejo ser, el de antes de conocerla…_

_Pero un día mando el último mensaje._

_Y nunca más me hablo…_

- Me mandaste un mensaje diciendo: "encontré a alguien más, este es el adiós". Lo terminaste todo tan rápido.-

Ella me miro

- Tú también lo terminaste rápido, Gray-

Me pregunto cómo puede sonar tan calmada.

- Fue tan rápido - suspiro – Necesitaba tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos. Pero ya estoy mejor, ya no te molestare más así que no te preocupes.-

_¿No te preocupes?_

- Voy a ser capaz de olvidarte.-

Ya no podía más. Ella no entendía.

La atraje hacia mí con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- ¡Erza!-

-¡Ah! Gray ¡NO!-

Destroce su sostén ignorando sus gritos…

- ¡A que te refieres con olvidar!-

- Gray - trato de cubrirse sus pechos con sus manos – ¡Dije que te detengas! ¡GRAY!-

Puse sus brazos encima de su cabeza.

_Y lo vi…_

_En su pecho…_

_Una marca roja…_

_Me sentí como…_

_Nada. Si, nada…_

- ¿Un chupetón?-

Ella no dijo nada. Solo me ignoro. Desearía que hubiera dicho algo, así lo haría menos doloroso…

Ella no dijo nada.

_Mi tiempo, mi dinero, mi libertad, los quería de regreso, y si los recupere._

En mis días libres podía dormir sin que nadie me molestara. Podía usar mi dinero en lo que quiera, y nadie me podía demandar nada.

Y nadie me quería.

Después de ese último mensaje, me dejo, y mi vida regreso a la tranquilidad.

_Demasiado tranquila._

Observaba mi teléfono todos los días para ver si había mensajes, habría mi puerta de mi apartamento cuando alguien tocaba como ella lo hacía.

Ser soltero era tan fácil, que pensé que volver de nuevo iba a ser así de fácil.

_Me reí de mi mismo._

- Solo bromeaba tonta.- tome el suéter y se lo arroje – mandaste ese mensaje tan repentinamente, que solo quise molestarte un poco, para ver si me dejabas hacerlo… o no.-

Ella no dijo nada y se puso su suéter.

- ¿Y tu novio es Jellal?-

Me pregunto, cuando la deje ¿le dolió tanto como ahora estoy sintiendo?

Me levante y me dirigí a la puerta. Ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí…

Ella me siguió sin decir nada.

- Eres demasiado buena Erza, solo espero que no sea un tipo malo.-

Yo de hace diez días…

- Adiós.- le dije

…vete al diablo.

- Voy a borrarte del teléfono, así ya no oirás nada de mi-

Me vio mientras caminaba fuera del departamento – está bien- dijo.

Sonaba débil…

_¿Me tenia lastima?_

_No podía voltear a verla. ¡No! No voy a llorar, no puedo llorar._

Estaba listo para irme cuando ella me detuvo.

- ¡Espera!- quería más un "no te vayas". Pero hice lo que me dijo y me espere. Ella regreso adentro y salió con algo entre sus manos.

Me lo dio.

En mis manos se encontraba el horrendo mono de nieve. Era el plato del hombre de nieve.

- Si no lo querías está bien...- me sonrió – tenía planeado atesorarlo por siempre.-

_Mire el plato y luego a ella._

- Pero estaba feliz cuando te acordaste de él. Por favor consérvalo.-

Di un paso y ella cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Observe como aquel muñeco de nieve me miraba con una sonrisa.

_Esto significa. ¿Qué todo se acabo?_

Los experimentos con la comida de Erza no son comestibles. Y luego este horrendo plato...

El hombre de nieve me sonreía como premio por terminar mi plato.

Mi tiempo, mi dinero, mi libertad… todo eso ahora no me parecía importante. Lo que realmente me importaba lo tire a la basura y ahora es muy tarde para recuperarlo.

Apoye mi espalda contra la puerta y me deje caer. Abrase mis rodillas. Soy un hombre, los hombres no lloran.

Si tan solo…

Podía oír los pasos apresurados adentro del apartamento.

Si tan solo tuviera otra oportunidad… para enmendar las cosas…

Erza abrió la puerta detrás de mí, parecía muy apurada, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, abrasando mis rodillas intentado desaparecer de su puerta.

- ¿Gray?-

No tuve la necesidad de esconder mis lagrimas..

Eran lágrimas de hombría de todas formas.

Además ya no tenía que seguir con mi acto de ser "cool" ¿verdad? Ella me odiaba.

- Te traje algo de curry para que comas…- dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas –no has comido, ¿verdad?-

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?, diciéndome que me vaya y me lo coma en otro lado. - me pare en mis rodillas, tomándola por sorpresa – ¡No necesito eso!-

Me miro con un montón de emociones en su hermoso rostro. Sorprendida cuando abrase sus piernas y puse mi cara en su estomago.

- ¡Déjame comerlo adentro! ¡Déjame volver Erza!-

_Mi tiempo, mi dinero, mi libertad…_

Lo daría todo para estar con ella de nuevo.

_Si tan solo…_

Ella puso su mano en mi cabeza, yo el levante para ver su rostro sonriéndome.

- Tonto-

_Si tan solo…_

- No tienes que preguntar….- se puso de rodillas y me dio un beso en la frente – para entrar a tu hogar…-

_**Te amo Erza**_

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, espero hayan disfrutado.<p>

Atte, DarkEnforzer.


End file.
